1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information retrieval, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for utilizing a dialectical model in a question answering system.
2. Description of Related Art
An information retrieval system can be organized into a question/query and answer generation system (QA system) where the user provides a question or query and the system provides an answer based on a corpus of data. The corpus of data may be predefined or may be open ended such as the internet. An input question or query may be analyzed using natural language processing or other techniques to extract the major features of the question. The question analysis could be closed domain (e.g. limited to the medical field) or open domain. A corpus of data can then be analyzed to identify possible sources for a response to the question. Those sources may be analyzed to derive an answer to the input question. The answer is then provided to the user.